How many odd whole numbers are factors of 180?
Solution: Factoring out the highest power of 2 that divides 180, we get $180=2^2\cdot45$. Thus, the odd factors of 180 are all the factors of $45=3^2\cdot5^1$, which has $(2+1)(1+1)=\boxed{6}$ factors.